


The lost Empire

by CherryKip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney Atlantis AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, rating might go up later, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. </p><p>Long ago, people build a beautiful city. The city was filled with culture, wealth and knowledge. It was the greatest masterpiece of all history. One day there was a big storm and the city was threatened to be destroyed by the waves. Above the city, a giant crystal was floating in the air. It was glowing heavy. Then, a bright flash blinded the citizens and before the knew it, the city was disappeared from the earth’s surface. After that day, nobody could find the city back, the city of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this Alfred's lucky day?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by my girlfriend. Any mistakes in grammar or spelling please let me know. Enjoy the story~

Today was going to be a lucky day for Alfred. Today he finally got the change to show his research to the high council of the National History Museum, New York. When they hired him, he did not expect to end in the boiler room. The small space was filled with weird looking figures made out of buckets, brooms and other junk Alfred could find. He liked to practice his speech with a sort of 'lively audience'. As a little boy, raised by his grandfather, Alfred was fascinated by history but mostly by Atlantis. He charred his love for the city together with grandfather. His grandfather had been doing researched for Atlantis as long as Alfred could remember. Unfortunately he and his granddad did not had a good reputation by most of the other scientists. 

The clock hit’s 12. “This is it.” Alfred took a deep breath, put his jacket on and ran upstairs. “Professor, professor!” A terrified face looked up and saw Alfred walking towards him. “Ah, professor”, Alfred said while he was catching his breath again. “I’m here for the appointment.” “Yes, the appointment of mister Jones”, the man said, “I’m sorry to inform that meeting has replaced to Sunday.” Alfred’s hope changed into disappointment. “Sunday!? The museum is closed at Sunday! This is unfair!” the professor started to walk to his car. “Mister Jones, Life is full of disappointment. Learn to live with it.” Alfred knew he had to something to get this change back. “But sir, I finally found the location and the way to it. I only need 5 small minutes, please give me a change!” The man stepped into his car and looked up. “Alfred, you are nice guy and a very good boiler man. But this a history museum, and fairy tails don’t belong in here.” “But sir…” , Alfred tried. “Please Alfred,” the man said angrily. “Stop believing in the nonsense your grandfather told you and grow up!” Then he closed the door of the car and drove away. Alfred tried to run with it but he could not keep up. Once again, no luck.

Disappointed Alfred arrives at his small apartment. He opens his door and calls his only company, the cat. “Hey Liberty, have you been a good girl?” “ Sir Alfred F. Jones?” Alfred looked up, for a moment he thought he heard a strange, feminine voice. “ Uhm, hello?” A silhouette of a lady appears. “Are you mister Alfred F. Jones?” “Y-yes I am,” Alfred says with a trembling voice, “who asks?” The lady steps into the light. “ My name is Natalya Bransinki and I’m here on the name of my employee.”

On the edge of N.Y.C stood a giant land house. Due to the fact that it was evening and dark it looked perhaps bigger than it actually was. It was certainly bigger than Alfred’s lousy apartment. Alfred stepped out of the car that brought him here and looked around. Who on earth would ask him, Alfred F. Jones, grandson of a crazy man. “Come inside, Natalya said, my employee is waiting for you.” Alfred walked inside a big dark hall. The door closes behind him, no way in or out, an old man walks towards Alfred. “Mister Jones, sorry for my assistant. She’s sometimes a big cold. I’m glad you could come as fast as you could.” The old man sounded like he was from the mafia. 'This must be a trap', Alfred thinks. “ Sir, I think you have the wrong person, and I don’t have any money…” The man starts to laugh. “Oh, don’t worry Alfred, I’m not going to execute you. I’m sorry if my accent scared you a little. My name is Romelus Remus. I was a very good friend of your grandpappa.” Alfred looked up surprised. “You knew my grandfather!?” Mr. Remus laughed. “Knew!? We were practically twins! And that’s why I want you to lead an expedition.” “An expedition?,” Alfred asked in surprise. “Yes, an expedition led by you,” Mr. Remus continued. “Here boy, this is what your old man found on his last expedition and now it’s yours.” Mr. Remus handed over an old book to Alfred. Alfred could not believe it. It was the Shepard’s Journal, the key to finding Atlantis. He was going on an expedition to Atlantis. His dream was finally becoming reality. “Well then Young Mr. Jones, money is not going to be problem and I already have the finest explores for this important expedition.” “Alright then but… When are we going to set sail?”, Alfred asked. “ My dear Alfred,” Mr. Remus said, “I hope you are a quick packer because your expedition starts now.”


	2. Giant lobster is not something everyone likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew and Alfred begin their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked it for some spelling and grammar but it is only my knowledge so it's not that good. Let me know if there are any mistakes.

This was a young boy’s wildest dream come true. Right in front of Alfred laid a giant submarine. Not only was he going to lead an expedition to THE lost empire Atlantis, he was going to look for it in the most modern piece of technology of the 20th century. “Well, my dear boy,” Mr. Remus said, “are you ready for the biggest adventure of your life?” “Of course sir, I have been dreaming of this moment!”, Alfred said full of excitement. Mr. Remus gave Alfred a manly hit on his shoulder. “Your granpappa would be even more proud of you than he already was.” Alfred rubbed his not so athletic muscles in his shoulder. “Hehe, Thanks. I’m sure he would.” The moment to go aboard was finally there. Alfred found it hard to not run on the walking plank. He could hardly hide his excitement. Mr. Remus waved him goodbye. “Good luck, my boy, good luck.” Then the ship sailed off to dive into the ocean.

The submarine was going to be Alfred’s home for the coming months and if they were not lucky, for years. Therefore he thought it was time to look around a unpack his stuff. The cabins were not very big and it had 4 beds. He had roommates. But where were they? “This lower bed seems free.” Alfred putted his stuff next to the bed and sat on it to check the softness. “ Aaah merde! Tu est un imbécile ! Look at what you've done, stupid American!” In the opening of the door stands a tall, blond man with a heavy French accent. On his head he wears weird looking helmet with strange spectacles. “ Oh no, I’m sorry,” Alfred said as he jumps off of the bed, “I didn't know the bed was tak-…” Before he could finish his sentence, the blond man drags him along and lifts the mattress up. “Look at what you done! You spoiled my sand collection of mon petites filles. Mon cherries.” Under the mattress are laying little piles of sand and pictures of naked ladies with signatures on them. They make Alfred blush. “ Francis! Don’t be so rude to this nice señor! Go bother the female officers or something.” Another man walks into the room. This man has dark brown hair and a Spanish accent. “Hmmp, bien sur,” Francis said, “I’ll be off then.” “Please don’t mind Francis, He just loves dirt and señorita’s.” The man smiles at Alfred. “My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. But just call me Antonio. I am the doctor of this crew.” With a smile on his face, Antonio reaches for a big bone saw. “You want a health-check?” Alfred looks at the saw with fear in his eyes. But before Antonio could reach his arm, the intercom starts to speak. “Alfredo f. Jones is wanted at the bridge… Now!” Alfred sighs with relief. “It’s seems they need me at the bridge. So I uh… gotta go.” Alfred raced to the bridge as fast as he could.

The bridge was the prettiest place on the submarine. It was a big space surrounded by glass windows. From there you could see the beautiful underwater world where they were diving in. It was absolutely breath taking. But Alfred was not summoned on the bridge to look at it, he was here to explain what they were going to do. For a live audience. Alfred was very nervous. He had never gave a speech to any ‘living’ human being. A big blond man and a smaller man with gray almost silverish hair where waiting for him. “ Mister Jones, I’m captain Ludwig Beilschmidt, this my brother Colonel Gilbert Beilschmidt. Over here we have Elisabetha; the mechanic, Ivan; explosion expert.” He point as a woman with long brown hair and another, bigger man with silver hair. “ You already met Francis; ground- and digging expert, Antonio; the expedition’s doctor, and the last but not least Feliciano and Lovino; our cook and intercom.” One of the two Italian boys walked up to Alfred. “ Ah bonjorno sir Alfred! I’m Feliciano and this my brother Lovino. He can be a bit grumpy sometimes but don’t blame him to mu-…” “Feliciano!” Ludwig makes a angry glare at Feliciano. He crawled back on his spot like a scared dog. “I hope you like pasta,”he whispers softly. Alfred knew he was getting a team but he did not expect this kind of ‘special’ folks. Miss Natalya was there too. She was the co-captain of the submarine. Alfred walked to his projector. “Ok Al, he thought, you can do it. Deep breath.” Alfred scraped his throat and start his speech. “Ahum, Gentleman, Ladies… My name is Alfred F. Jones but you probably already knew that.” An awkward silence falls and some members of the crew started to cough. “Right, he continued, I’m just gonna show you guys what we’re going to do.” The entire crew started to laugh at the screen and Alfred realized he was showing them his old baby photo’s. With a tomato red face, he changes his pictures. “Ok, these are the right ones. Let’s continue, shall we?” A picture shows a big sea creature. “ This is the guardian to entrance. The journal describes it as a giant lobster. Behind this creature is a tunnel to a underwater cave. There is where we continue with the wagons.” “Mister Jones!,” Natalya screams from behind the sonar, “We found something. Come take a look.” Everybody stormed to the sonar to see what it had found. “Ve~ It really looks like a lobster,” Feliciano said. “Now is not the time to think about food, Feliciano,” Ludwig screams. “Turn off the light and find it!” The bridge turns pitch black. Searchlights scrambled on the ocean floor looking for the creature. There was a deadly silence. “It’s gone,” Natalya said, “the sonar can’t find anyth-” The ship suddenly got attacked from under. The giant creature swam under the bridge and looked inside to the crew. “Aawah,” Feliciano, screamed, “I never want to eat lobster again!” The beast was crushing the ship and soon everyone need to evacuate. Alfred ran to a submarine he shared with Ivan and Natalya. After that a big group of tiny submarines torpedoed into the water. “I can’t believe it,” Alfred said looking at the creature. “It’s not an organism but a machine. Fascinating!” “Right now is not the moment to appreciate some kind of robot that tries to kill us”’ Natalya snaps at him. Some ships try to shoot at it but they got slammed against the walls of the entry of the tunnel. Everyone that got into the tunnel had trouble with the room that got smaller and smaller. Alfred easily could pee in his pants. Due to all the sweat he wasn't sure he already did. At last they escaped the guardian and arrived in the cave. Everyone realized that they had lost a lot of crew members. By the time everything was unpacked, Ludwig led up a floating candle. “Several hours before we started this mission with good men and women. Now only a tiny group of us are still alive. Let us continue our journey for everyone who had fallen.” Ludwig walked over to Alfred and looked at him. “Our faith now lays in your hands and that book you hold, Alfred. Don’t let us down.”


	3. This camp is on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chandelier shaped stone above them seemed to be glowing. None of the explorers knew the fireflies in the chandelier would later set their camp on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I don't own anything and if my spelling and grammar are off let me know. Enjoy.

What once was an exciting journey, was now ended as a mission to survive. The small group that was left was surrounded by darkness. “Put some lights on!”, Ludwig said. The cars and one giant digging machine turn on their lights. It lit up the cave and a big entrance became visible. Ludwig turned to Alfred. “Mister Jones?” Alfred somehow felt he was in trouble when Captain Beilschmidt talked to him with his heavy German accent. “Y-yes, sir?” “You do know how to drive a truck, right?”, Ludwig said. “Sure I can! I mean, how much different can it be from the books I read ‘bout trucks, right.” But Alfred didn't had a clue how to. He turned on the truck that was standing next to him. “Well, let’s see… First you turn this and uuh…” He turned the car on and started to drive in some weird stop motion. “Ok everybody! Follow me.” Everybody agreed that this was not going to work. 

Grumpy and a bit embarrassed Alfred got dragged along on his truck by Ivan, the Russian explosion expert. “You’re driving reminds me of my babushka,” he said while he was grinning. It freaked Alfred out. “So, your grandmother drove a truck?”, Alfred asked. “Oh njet, she was hit by someone how drove just like you”, Ivan said with his scary grin. Alfred didn't know it was possible to be more freaked out, but it was. Compared to Ivan’s icy fibs, the giant sea monster was nothing. The cave changed from narrow tunnels to big, open spaces as they moved further. Sometimes they had to stop to dig a bigger tunnel or to explode an obstacle. At a moment the truck of the Italian brothers stopped to work. “Mamma Mia! Stupido truck!”, Lovino yelled as he kicked one of the tires. The most vulgar swearing in Italian followed after that. It almost made Feliciano cry. “Calm down boys, I’ll fix this”, Elisabetha said. Alfred needed to see how a pretty Hungarian woman could fix a truck. He jumped of his truck and ran over. “ Hmm, I need to get my English key for this, nobody touches anything!” she said while she walked to her truck. Alfred had a different idea. With his own key he gave the boiler a hard hit. The truck started to work again. Surprised Elisabetha walked back looking at Alfred who was making innocent whistles. “What did you do?”, she asked. “Oh, it was nothing y’know. The usual” Alfred said with a grin. Elisabetha glared at him. “It was the boiler” he said. “Next time just say if you’re gonna do something…”, Elisabetha said. They could move on again.

In a dark cave you could hardly tell if it was day time or night time. But there was no doubt that they had drove for hours and the road led to a dead end. A big bridge was completely destroyed. Ivan’s dynamite was also almost at its end so they needed to find a different route. Above the bridge was a giant light source that reminded Alfred of one of those fancy, old lady chandeliers. It was slowly dimming. It gave the illusion of the change of daytime. “ Ok everyone, we will set our camp here,” Gilbert ordered “We can all use some rest. That includes you too Luddie.” Ludwig did not appreciate that his older brother used his nickname in front of his crew, The crew found it very amusing. “Do what Colonel Beilschmidt ordered you to do!”, Ludwig snapped. Everybody rushed to their tents and started to build up the camp. Feliciano shared a tent with his brother. While he was preparing a pasta dish once again, Lovino was yelling at Antonio to put up his tent, and Antonio being the idot that he is did, Elisabetha was busy hitting Gilbert with a fry pan because he was staring at her while she was undressing. Everybody on the team was very quick with putting up their tents, except for Alfred, he never really learned how to do it. He only did it one time with his grandpa. “Do you need help with that?”, Elisabetha asked him feeling sorry for him. Alfred looked up at her smiling slightly. “That would be nice.”  
It was time for dinner. Feliciano came up to the camp with a big pot full of pasta Alfred held up his plate as the Italian walked by, it’s not that he disliked pasta, Oh no. Feliciano’s pasta was great but, they have been eating it for days for breakfast, lunch and dinner. “Take plenty amichi,” Feliciano said cheerfully. “It will make you strong and very attractive~” “Kesese, I heard that one before”, Gilbert cackled Ludwig gave him a chomp in his side his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Alfred sat alone near his tent the books surrounding him everybody else was sitting at the campfire Francis takes pity on Alfred and walks over to him. “Mon ami, why don’t you join us? So I can make up for my rude attitude.” “Thanks dude I appreciate that”, Alfred replied gathering his stuff before he walked over and sat next to everyone. “So… Do you guys seek adventure or are you just on for the money?” everybody looked up and said; “For the money, yeah money, money of course, pasta!~” “Feliciano is really obsessed with food”, Lovino said. After a while the crew threw sand over the fire and went to their tents. Once everyone was settled down in their respective tents an other conversation started “But what’s the story behind you guys?” Alfred asked curiously. Antonio started on his story. “I used to work in the bull arena in Madrid. Then one day the matador got hit by a bull and his leg needed to be amputated so…” “That’s enough Antonio!”, everyone yelled at him. Elisabetha recovered first so continued the story telling. “My father was a mechanic he wanted a son to take over his business. Instead he got me. Now I’m the best female mechanic in Europe.” Everybody turned to Ivan hoping to find out what was the story behind the large creepy Russian. “Me and Natalya, we worked in our parent’s flower shop, quite a boring job, one day I was working with beautiful Ukrainian sunflowers and then; BOOM. The boiler exploded. It was the prettiest thing I ever saw.” the look in his eyes was enough to convince everyone he really was impressed by it and still is. “And what happened with your sister?”, Alfred asked. “ Oh she just follows me everywhere. She’s obsessed with me”. Another thing for Alfred’s ‘what-makes-Ivan-weird-and-creepy’ list. Francis walks to his tent in a silk robe. “And you Francis, what’s your story?”, Alfred asked. “Mon cher, my story and life are a mystery.” Someone throws a sleeping mask to Alfred. “What’s that for?”, he asked. “Francis is a sleepwalker, and he sleeps in the nude”, Ludwig explained Alfred looks at Ludwig with a shocked expression and quickly crawls back into his tent.

Alfred woke up what he thought the middle of the night.” Ah man, why do I have a bladder of an old man!? “, he whined while he tried to put his pants on. Doing his duty in an ancient cave, this was the full Atlantis experience he thought remorsefully. Out of the stone chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling of the cave, flew a little firefly. It seemed that the firefly though that Alfred’s struggle was quite amusing and flew forwards him. “Urgh, stupid bug,” he muttered annoyed with the little bug, “go bother someone else!” Alfred grabbed his flashlight started to swing with it the flashlight going on and off. His strange Morse code attracted only more fireflies a few flies flew to the camp not all the attracted to the light anymore one them touched a tent and… whoosh! It caught fire Alfred looked up in shock “Oh fiddlesticks…” He ran back to the camp quickly shouting loudly. “Fire fire! The camp is on fire!” It woke Ludwig up, who groaned something in German “Mein gott, Alfred, Just go back to sl-” In less than 5 seconds, the German stood up and yelled orders to wake everyone up. “People this is not a drill, the camp is on fire!” Everybody got out of their tent panicking. Feliciano tried to save his pots and pans but he got dragged along by Ludwig. Francis climbed into his digging machine with only a towel around his waist to cover his Louvre and Eifel tower. “Everyone hurry!”, Gilbert yelled. The caravan of trucks tried to find a way out, the big digger tried to turn around but, the weight was too much and the solid ground where they were standing on slowly crumbled away. The trucks fell into the growing hole. First the big digger, then the rest of the trucks. A big block of stone crashed against Alfred’s truck and threw the American out of it. Alfred fell himself fall and grunted when he hit the ground. He tried to got up but hot pain shot through his body and everything went black as the pain overwhelmed him.  
A big cloud of dust slowly disappeared, showing the silhouettes of fallen trucks and rocks. Gilbert stood up. “Ok, how many of you are still alive?”, he asked. His question got answered by cough and moans. “Good, now status report. What’s the damage, Lizzy?”, he asked the Hungarian. “ It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, the digger still works”, Elisabetha reported before continuing with a warning tone. “Call me Lizzy again, and you need a status report, major”. Gilbert knew Elisabetha was a woman of her word, a warning was more than enough for him to consider his pet name for her. “… Alright then, he muttered “to get back to the point, where to go now, Alfred? Alfred!? Scheibe, We lost our scientist! Find him!”

A bit further Alfred laid on the ground, injured. He knew he was wearing his glasses but he could not focus his eyesight. Everything was blurry. He heard voices of his crew. He tried to answer their calls but he couldn't. It hurt him too much, slowly is sight cleared up again. Weird figures with masked were talking an unclear language. “ W-what is, who are… Argh!” A clash of pain ran threw his arm and shoulder as he tried to sit up. One of the figures lifted their mask up. It was a young man, a little shorter then Alfred himself. To his surprise the boy had light blond hair and tanned skin. It almost looked like his face was lit up by his light locks. 2 big eyes, green as the brightest emeralds, stared back at him. Around his neck dangled a blue crystal. The masked men were talking to each other. It wasn’t just gibberish, they were talking Atlatian. Alfred understood them. He focused back to the young boy. The boy grabbed his crystal and brought it to Alfred’s shoulder wound. He gently touched it with his glowing crystal. A bright light glowed and his wound healed. The boy smiled at Alfred, making him blush like a little schoolgirl. “Alfred, where are you!?” Francis called out sounding not far away. The group of men looked up and ran away not eager to meet the approaching group. “No wait!”, Alfred yelled. He jumped off and ran after them. “There’s our lost scientist, bruder,” Gilbert gestured over to Alfred as he and the crew walked over, “And he’s running away. I think he found something. Everyone, follow him!” Everybody stepped into the trucks that were still working as Francis started to drill a path. But Alfred didn’t really notice all the commotion. He was busy jumping up and off rocks to keep track of that strange boy. “Please wait! Where are you going?” Then Alfred stopped. He completely froze. He found it, he couldn't believe it but he found it. Atlantis. The sunken city, the lost empire. His lives works, right in front of him. It took a while before his crew caught up. “C’est incroyable, this is surreal!”, Francis said as he stepped out of his digging machine. Even Lovino, who was always complaining, was stunned. The moment got brutally interrupted when the men removed their masked and pointed their spears at him. The boy pointed his spear at Alfred and spoke to him in Atlatian. “Tell him we come in peace”, Gilbert said as he poked Alfred in his back. “We can speak English, men of the surface,” The boy said. We speak all your languages and dialects.” The other men approached the rest of the crew. “Welcome to Atlantis.”


End file.
